


Mildly Intoxicated

by carpetsocks



Category: The Order of the Stick
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crying, Developing Friendships, Drinking, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Post-Divorce, Pre-Relationship, Regret, emotionally distant relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpetsocks/pseuds/carpetsocks
Summary: Vaarsuvius finally has the chance to reflect on their family.
Relationships: Belkar Bitterleaf & Vaarsuvius, Past Inkyrius/Vaarsuvius (Order of the Stick)
Kudos: 1





	Mildly Intoxicated

**Author's Note:**

> Could be seen as shippy, but doesn't have to be.

It’d been a long day of forced marching, and V was glad to get out of the sun. The tavern was stuffy and a little dingy, but at least it wasn’t nearly as hot as outside. They’d gone to their room nearly as soon as they’d got there, relishing in the neatness of the room as they unpacked.

But then they had seen that paper poking out of their spell book, and any semblance of a good mood was gone. They’d stared at the divorce notice for a long time, hands shaking and fighting back tears, and when Blackwing had finally come over and put a sympathetic wing on their back, they’d gotten up to go get a drink.

Now, three glasses of wine later, their mind was playing tricks on them and it was not welcome at all. The voice of every stranger sounded like their Inkyrius, and the pitter patter of the little feet of the barkeep’s child had them looking wildly around, searching for their own children.

How old would the twins be? It shamed V that they didn’t know it off the top of their head. How long had they been away? A mere five years, nothing for an elf, and yet it felt like centuries. Millennia, even. They longed to go back to the little cottage in the woods, to come home to the familiar library, to hear the home erupt with noise when Inkyrius returned with the little ones…

Not that they had appreciated it then. They’d never considered the ability to get down on the ground and wrestle the children to be gift, never taken full advantage of the hour or so before dinner when Inkyrius was in the kitchen. Perhaps a peck on the forehead, a gentle hug and “how was your day,” but they’d never stopped to listen. Not truly. And after a while, Inkyrius had just stopped talking. “Good,” “fine,” “a little rough, but okay.” A few words, and they’d whisked back up to their study, not even thanking her when she brought them their food. Only now did they realize the extent she had gone for them.

No wonder she wanted a divorce.

They put their head down on the counter and cried. They sobbed, ashamed of their tears even as they fell, but helpless to stop them. They lost track of time, and not even the sound of the bar stool being slid out next to them could bring them back to the present.

The feeling of a small, furry arm wrapping around their shoulders and pulling them close in an awkward sort of half-hug, though, did.

The tears stopped near instantly. V looked up at Belkar, who was rapidly turning a shade of red V had previously reserved solely for vegetables. The halfling looked away awkwardly, cleared his throat a few times, and then looked back. “So, uh, rough day, huh?”

V felt the tears start to well up in their eyes again at the very thought. They fought them back with some difficulty and looked down at the counter. “Rather like a week.”

Belkar grunted in what sounded suspiciously like sympathy and stared at the empty glasses. “How… how many of those have you had?” He asked after a moment.

“Three, I believe. I am… mildly intoxicated.”

“Yeah, I figured that when you started crying in public.”

V blushed and averted their gaze. “I see no need to mention that to anyone.”

“Course not. Everyone’s already seen.” Belkar squeezed V’s shoulder lightly, and then removed his arm and hopped off the stool. “Well, I just wanted to make sure that you were…” He stopped, eyes wide with the realization of what he had been about to say. He gulped a few times, and then shrugged, his mask of indifference sliding back on with practiced ease. “That you weren’t so smashed you were going to light the tavern on fire or something,” he finished.

“I see. I thank you for your concern.” V managed to put enough sarcasm into their voice that Belkar wouldn’t take it seriously.

“Right, because I’m totally concerned about my team members.” Belkar rolled his eyes and stalked off, muttering to his cat as he went. V watched him for a moment or two longer than they’d like to admit, and then returned upstairs to their room to finish unpacking.


End file.
